Go-karts and similar motorized amusement vehicles have been popular for many years. Driving a go-cart on a suitably proportioned racetrack is a fun-filled experience for the entire family, young and old. Racetracks for go-karts have been part of the amusement park industry practically since commercially available go-karts appeared on the market. Most go-cart tracks are asphalt or concrete racetracks built at ground level, much as roads for regular vehicles.
Because of the technical difficulty and expense involved in building an elevated go-cart racetrack, fewer of these tracks have been built. In addition, building an elevated racetrack using conventional techniques, such as all concrete or asphalt, greatly increases the expense of construction. Therefore, builders have turned to wood as a suitable construction material for elevated go-cart racetracks. Previous to the present invention, however, elevated wooden racetracks have been very difficult and extremely labor intensive and have been subject to undesirable deterioration due to sun and weather effects.